Japanese Bund
by GodsAngel1
Summary: modern fic:Sara comes home with her boyfriend Mugen but what happenes when he starts developing feelings for her younger sister Fuu and why are things suddenly going bad for Fuu's father, the leader of the Shogunate.
1. Chapter 1

It started as any other day for Fuu. Her mother was out shopping and her father was in his office talking on the phone. Fuu was preparing the house for the arrival of her sister Sara and her new boyfriend Mugen. Jin was in the music room playing a piece by Clair De Lune on piano. Fuu always loved hearing him playing. The music carried from the room though the whole house and even outside where Sara was just getting out of the car with Mugen.

"That must be Jin," she said happily. Mugen didn't seem interested. He didn't want to be here meeting Sara's family but she had forced him to come. He slowly followed behind her leaving the driver to get the bags alone. "Hey I'm home," shouted Sara. The music stopped and the house was silent until the two heard footsteps and a man appeared before them. Sara smiled bright and ran into his arms hugging him tight. "Jin," she said.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her keeping his eyes on Mugen. Mugen didn't look bothered at all, instead he just walked past the two taking a look around the place while Sara talked to Jin. Somehow he found himself outside to the back yard which was huge and had not only a garden but a pool, and Jacuzzi. Mugen let out a deep breath then took a cigarette from his pocket and put it in mouth feeling around for his lighter.

"No smoking in my yard," said a girl as she pulled the cigarette from his lips. Mugen looked at her and froze staring into her big brown eyes. "You must be Mugen, I'm Fuu, Sara's younger sister but you probably already knew that,"

"Yea," he replied.

"A word of advice while you're staying here, do what your told and my dad won't send his wounds on you," she said.

"I don't really like being told what to do," he told her.

"Well that's going to have to change if you value your place in Sara's life." Mugen stepped closer to her and leaned down so their noses were almost touching. Fuu kept still trying to show him that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Are you trying to scare me little girl,"

"No, just warning you, and for your information I'm only three years younger than you," she said back. '_Three years, so she's nineteen_,' he thought.

"Fuu," yelled Sara as she ran out and embraced her sister. "I missed you so much, how have you been, good I hope. Where's mom,"

"Shopping with her friends like always," Fuu answered when Sara let her go.

"I just saw dad, he acted as if I had never been gone. That bastard, never showing any compassion towards anyone," she said crossing her arms furiously. Jin came outside and addressed the three announcing their room was ready for them.

"We're sleeping in separate rooms," Mugen suddenly said. Fuu and Jin looked at him surprised but Sara just ignored him and took out a cigarette which he then grabbed and put in his mouth. Fuu then snatched it from him then walked inside. Mugen glared at her but didn't say anything. Jin then followed calling the maid to prepare another room for Mugen. Sara looked at Mugen and grabbed his chin so he was facing her.

"Don't do anything to embarrass me remember our deal," she said.

"Yeah yeah whatever I come posing as your boyfriend and you give me five g's I know the deal but the conditions didn't include us sharing a room,"

"Its not like we haven't before, remember we used to go out,"

"Yea and what a great relationship that turned out to be, you cheated on me twice, and remember after that I told you I would never share a bed with you again, well I meant it," he said.

"Whatever, it's not gonna break my heart if we don't share a bed,"

"No because you know you can always go out and find another asshole to share a bed with," he said. Sara slapped his face furious and stormed back inside. Mugen touched his cheek but didn't react. She wasn't worth his rage.

Inside Fuu was getting a cup of rice and pouring it into the rice bowl to be washed and cooked. Mugen stood by the kitchen door and watched as she cooked also making an appoint to check the boiling food on the stove. She looked at Mugen when she noticed him in the room and smiled then went back to cooking ignoring him completely. Mugen grew angry not likely the fact that she was acting as if he didn't exist and though he wanted to yell and shout he didn't want her to laugh at him because she wasn't giving him any attention.

A man who looked to be in his forties walked in not paying Mugen any mind. He went over to Fuu and kissed her cheek and she handed him a glass of juice which he quickly drank down then put on his watch with the help of Fuu and walked out not bothering to saw two words to Mugen. "That's my dad," Fuu said with her back turned to him.

"Busy guy,"

"Very," she replied stirring the food on the stove.

"Your sister's four years older than you and she doesn't even cook," he said.

"We're nothing alike," Fuu said.

"Oh I'm sure."

"Some people find it hard to believe that we're even related, they saw we don't even look anything alike,"

"Yea you're prettier," Mugen said glancing around the kitchen. Fuu looked at him but he was gazing around. She didn't know if he was serious, joking or if he even realized what he had just said. Nevertheless she continued cooking drowning out all distractions.

When she was all done she was surprised to see Mugen still in the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs near the counter watching her. Fuu looked at him questionably but didn't say anything. "All done," he said. She nodded and he stood up to inspect her work. Jin then walked in and told Fuu he was headed out.

"Alright, do you want to take some food with you," she said. He shook his head telling her he would be back later. He gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and nodded at Mugen then left. "Jin's my god brother," she told Mugen as she got plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. "Help yourself," she told him handing him a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat," he asked her.

"No, I have to get going too. I'm supposed to meet my friends at the theater then we're going out. I'll bring them by later for you to meet," she told him.

"Whatever," he said then started dishing his plate. Fuu cleaned up her mess then ran out the kitchen and upstairs to get ready. Sara came downstairs and got a plate and dished her food as well then took a seat across from Mugen. "Your sister is a good cook," he said.

"Yea. So what do you think of her,"

"She's whatever,"

"You don't like her…ha-ha; it's probably because she's not really paying attention to you. I know you hate to be ignored by girls Mugen, you just can't handle that she neither fears you nor is intrigued by you,"

"You too really are different, are you sure you're not adopted," he joked.

"Shut up, you prick," she shot back.

"Like that hurt my feelings,"

"I really hate you Mugen. The sooner this little visit is over the sooner I can get back home, I hate this place,"

"This place hates you too sweetheart," he replied then stuffed his mouth with more rice.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather outside was beautiful but Fuu couldn't help but only feel sadness. The warmth of the sun and the glorious sky weren't enough to bring her from her gloomy state. As Mugen watched her he wondered why she sat so depressed as if the world had come crashing down. He didn't want to ask though. He didn't want to be bothered by her frown on her face or the misery in her eyes. He didn't want to care. He shouldn't and he couldn't, because she was not his to care for. He was here to ask as Sara's boyfriend and then collect his money and leave, nothing more.

"Mugen," sang Sara as she skipped over to him.

"What the hell do you want," he said.

"How rude, I just wanted to say hello,"

"We both know that's bull shit you're here to ask me to do something for you, well the answer is no, I'm busy,"

"You stupid idiot, remember our deal, your suppose to deliver every time I need you and what do you mean you're busy you're just standing here looking at…" Sara gave him a dark glare. "Don't," she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, leave my sister alone," she told him.

"Your real funny you know, like I would really go for someone like your sister,"

"I'm serious Mugen," she said in a low serious tone. "Don't try anything please; you don't know what she's been through." The look in Sara's eyes was tragic and Mugen looked at her confused wondering what she meant. He looked back towards Fuu and saw that she had disappeared from where he last saw her and was walking farther off. He turned back to Sara and she was already walking away leaving Mugen wondering what the hell was going on.

The more he thought about it the more curious he got. He wanted to ask Fuu what had happened to her but he figured she would most likely turn him away. 'It'll take some time to get her to be comfortable around me.' He thought. Sara might tell him if he forced it out of her but that would be a challenge and she would be very stubborn about it. The parents didn't seem to ever have a moment for anyone but themselves which only left Jin, who didn't like talking much as Mugen could see.

"Dammit," Mugen yelled.

"Why are you swearing?" asked a voice behind him. It was Fuu and she was looking up at him with her big brown eyes so innocent it made her look like a young child in Mugen's eyes. He looked away from her trying to get mesmerized and told her it was nothing. "I was just thinking,"

"You were watching me earlier, why," she asked. Nothing seemed to get past her. He should have never doubted her powers of observation. Then again it didn't take a genius to know he was watching her.

"I was wondering why you were so depressed," he answered honestly.

"Oh, well its nothing, don't worry yourself about it,"

"I wasn't going to," he said.

"Good, its best you ignore it, goodbye now," she said then walked away.

"Hey wait," he said grabbing onto her arm. Fuu looked at him but didn't speak. "Let's take a walk, I'm bored and Sara's busy plus I don't know much about this place or your folks,"

"Why so interested, planning on moving here," she said.

"You never know, so how bout it,"

"Fine," she said and snatched her arm away.

"Good," said Mugen satisfied. "So where do we begin,"


End file.
